Mentir assim é uma droga!
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Rose Weasley está completamente apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, e ela não nega. Pelo menos, não em sua cabeça. É que ele é melhor amigo do primo dela, e seu rival no quadribol, e ao mesmo tempo é tão legal... Rose quer que o loiro a veja como alguém que ele possa contar, mas ficar perto de Scorpius e mentir, fingindo que está só interessada na amizade dele é uma droga!
1. I know all his favorite songs

N/A: Oi, pessoinhas! Pra quem AMA Scorose, assim como eu, aqui tem mais uma short-fic sobre esse casal. A fic foi baseada na música _I'd Lie_, da Taylor Swift. E sim, pra quem já me conhece, eu postei uma songfic sobre Lily e Hugo também baseada nessa música, e nessa song tem um pouquinho da Rose e do Scorpius. Não é necessário ler _Eu Mentiria_ (minha fic Hugo e Lily)para entender essa, mas _Mentir assim é uma droga! _se passa três anos antes da história sobre o meu casal de primos preferido.

Espero que vocês gostem!

**Mentir assim é uma droga!**

– O que você acha? – perguntou ele, olhando em meus olhos.

– Lindo... – respondi, perdida em pensamentos.

– Você acha que essa má temporada do _Puddlemere United_ é linda? – exclamou Scorpius, surpreso – Qual é, Rose! Eu sei que você torce pelo _Harpies_, mas o _United_ é um dos melhores times da Inglaterra...

– Eu sei, Malfoy – falei balançando a cabeça negativamente. – O _Puddlemere _só está ruim pela má administração e pela troca excessiva de treinadores. Não se preocupe, assim que o Wood assumir, eu creio que eles melhorarão muito.

– Sério? – o loiro sorriu, lindo, e continuou – Foi o que eu disse para o James. Sabia que você ia concordar comigo.

– Malfoy! – gritou alguém na entrada do Salão Principal, um jogador do time da Sonserina – Vem para o treino e pare de se socializar com os inimigos!

Scorpius apenas revirou os olhos e se despediu:

– Olha só o que eu suporto por você, Rose...

– Eu achei que _você _fosse o capitão.

– E sou, mas esses caras estão me enchendo. Não vão aceitar perder a taça para você e o James de novo.

Eu tenho que rir. Ás vezes esse loiro é hilário.

– Acho melhor você prepará-los para decepção.

– Sonha, Weasley – falou ele. – A gente se vê mais tarde, Al.

– Sai logo daqui, doninha albina.

_O quê?_

Eu olhei para o Al, boquiaberta.

– Como você aparece assim? Do nada? É quase como se você aparatasse dentro da escola.

– Rosinha, querida, como futuro _promoter_ e organizador de festas, eu preciso aparecer e desaparecer sem que as pessoas percebam, e tenho que dizer, eu achei que você iria disfarçar melhor. Se o Scorp não fosse tão sonso teria percebido o quão lindo você acha que ele é.

Eu olhei para Albus e tenho certeza que meus olhos castanhos só aparentavam espanto.

– Não tente negar, Rose.

– Não conte a ele, por favor, Al. Esse ano a gente tem estado mais próximo, e o Scorpius já me considera quase uma amiga. Eu admito, estou apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo. Não conte a ninguém, por favor – falei desesperada.

– Rose. Se acalma, tá legal?

Eu respirei fundo, duas vezes, antes de me acalmar.

– Eu achei meio óbvio, mas é porque eu presto atenção nas coisas. O loiro oxigenado nem imagina, e sim, você _é _amiga dele. Ele está totalmente...

– Oi, família – cumprimentou Hugo, sentando-se ao lado de Albus. – Sobre o que estamos falando?

– Sobre a Rose estar na do meu amigo Malfoy – falou Albus, comendo um pedaço de bolo.

– Cala a boca, Potter!

– Por quê? Isso é notícia velha, e está tão na cara, maninha. Você tem uma foto dele no time da Sonserina pregada na porta do seu guarda-roupa.

Ai Merlin! Eu devo estar ficando mais vermelha que meu cabelo.

– Ela tem? – perguntou Albus olhando para mim de um jeito estranho, como se não acreditasse que eu sou capaz de fazer isso. Bom, normalmente nem_ eu_ acreditaria que eufaria isso.

– Eu tenho, será que você poderia não rir muito, por favor? – implorei, mesmo sabendo que estou me metendo em uma enrascada.

– Não vou rir – disse Al com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, – porque posso usar isso mais tarde.

– Ei! – exclamou Hugo – _Eu _vou usar isso. Nunca se sabe e a irmã é minha.

– É melhor vocês esquecerem – ameacei, – se não o tio Harry e a tia Ginny vão receber fotos da super festa que você deu naquele fim de semana, e vão saber o quanto você se divertiu com a Rox, lembra?

Albus começou a me fuzilar com os olhos, e eu sabia que tinha ganhado.

– E quanto a você, Hugo Weasley, você sabe que eu tenho como provar que você foi àquele show trouxa com a Lils sem permissão.

Hugo e Albus entreolharam-se e disseram juntos:

– Eu odeio você!

Eu apenas sorri.

– Não odeiam porque vocês sabem que podem sempre contar comigo.

E é verdade, apesar de "ameaçá-los", eu nunca os deduraria, mas eles não precisam saber desse detalhe.

Levantei-me e passei por debaixo da mesa, saindo do lado deles. Sentei-me entre os dois, dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um, e pedi:

– Não contem nada para ninguém.

Os dois cederam e eu agradeci, pronta para ser mais discreta e não deixar mais ninguém descobrir sobre a minha agora não tão secreta paixão por Scorpius Malfoy.

Saí do Salão, ouvi uns dois assovios e, como sempre, ignorei.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, fiquei tentada a ir ao treino da Sonserina, mas não sei ser tão discreta e os outros vão pensar que eu fui com o objetivo de espionar o time.

E só depois eu me lembrei que não posso deixar mais ninguém perceber meus sentimentos ou, pelo menos, negar quando alguém afirmar que eu gosto daquele loiro. Porque eu prefiro ser só amiga dele a voltar a ser apenas prima do melhor amigo. Está decidido, se eu, por mero acaso, der a entender que estou apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, o jeito é negar tudo, ou seja, eu mentiria.

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
><strong>__**Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso  
><strong>__**But I know all his favorite songs  
><strong>__**Mas sei todas as suas canções favoritas**_

Eu estou andando sem rumo pelo castelo apenas para passar o tempo. Tá, tudo bem, eu estou perambulando perto do campo de quadribol para ver se eu encontro _casualmente _o Scorpius saindo do treino, e não, eu não espionei o treino da Sonserina apenas para vê-lo. Eu fui fazer o dever de poções enquanto esperava e só me distraí por uns poucos minutos, tipo uns 20 ou 25, no máximo. Mas foi só isso, porque eu tenho que continuar com as minhas boas notas, porque se eu for mal na escola, minha mãe vai saber, e daí, até ela chegar à minha queda pelo Scorp é só um passo.

Eu estava pensando em como me tornar uma mentirosa mais convincente quando bati de frente com o idiota do Zabini.

– Olha por onde anda, Weasley – disse ele. – Estava indo espionar o nosso treino?

– Como se eu precisasse espionar para saber o quão ruim você é – respondi dando o meu melhor sorriso irônico.

– Você não existe, Rosely – disse o meu loirinho preferido passando pelo colega e me abraçando pelos ombros. – Se liga, Luke, a ruiva aqui veio porque não consegue ficar longe do Malfoy dela.

Ah, se ele soubesse... Alguém me diz se tem como não amar esse garoto?

– Agora você é _meu_? – falei, tentando não deixar transparecer como eu quero que seja verdade.

– Eu sempre fui seu, querida.

– Para de enrolação, Malfoy, e agarra logo a minha prima – falou um Albus meio mal-humorado saindo não sei de onde.

O Zabini e umas duas sonserinas loiras e idênticas riram disso.

O Scorpius me soltou, e deu uma chave de braço no meu primo, dizendo:

– Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Potter, você sabe que eu ainda tenho olhos para você.

Eu ri enquanto o Al tentava se livrar do loiro que tentava beija-lo. Alguns sonserinos estavam saindo do campo de quadribol, e ficaram assistindo à cena. Meu priminho finalmente conseguiu se separar do Malfoy e correu até mim. E eu achei que iria virar um sanduíche no meio dos dois quando a Susan (goleira da Sonserina) perguntou:

– Malfoy! Que horas vai ser o treino amanhã?

– Mesmo horário, Smith – respondeu Scorp e eu o interrompi.

– Mas amanhã o campo é da Grifinória.

– Não, Rosely – retrucou Scorp. – A professora já liberou para a gente.

– O Jay pediu o campo para ela, Malfoy.

– Tenho certeza que é da Sonserina.

– E eu tenho certeza que é da Grifinória. O James não iria marcar nada sem conversar com a professora!

– É só irem até a professora de voo e perguntar de quem é o campo, ok? – interrompeu-nos Al antes que eu e o Scorpius começássemos a discutir de verdade.

– Tudo bem – cedeu Scorpius. – Mas eu queria discutir com a Weasley, Albus. Você sabe que brigas sempre apimentam a relação.

– Que relação, Malfoy? Vê se acorda! Não existe nada – falei meio nervosa do nada, na verdade, muito nervosa, e acho que o assustei. Não consegui evitar porque o que eu mais quero é que exista alguma relação entre nós. É ruim saber que é só brincadeira da parte dele.

Ok, admito que exagerei.

Albus ficou boquiaberto e Scorp abaixou a cabeça e mexeu no cabelo.

– Desculpa – falei, me sentindo péssima. Não é à toa que ele não gosta de mim.

Albus apontou na direção de Scorpius e me mandou resolver aquilo com um olhar. Mas assim que eu me aproximei do loiro, ele falou:

– Vamos falar logo com a professora.

Nossa, agora ele me odeia.

Eu respondi um "claro" sem graça e começamos a andar. Estava faltando um andar para chegar à sala dos professores quando eu comecei a cantarolar uma das músicas preferidas do Scorpius.

– Você não existe – falou ele.

– Não gostou? – perguntei inocente.

– Minha música preferida sendo cantada por você? Horrível.

– Qual é? Eu não canto tão mal assim.

Scorpius riu. E começou a cantar também.

– _Don't know what to do... Don't know what to do…_

– Eu também gosto dessa música e nem é só por causa de você.

O Malfoy parou e eu percebi que eu falei besteira.

Pensa rápido Rose.

– É que eu já conhecia a música antes de saber que você gostava.

– "Se você me disser o que fazer, eu esqueço você." – disse ele.

– O quê? Me esquecer?

– A música, Rose – falou Scorpius. – Esses são os dois primeiros versos, eu gosto deles.

– "Nada vai mudar meu amor por você"

Dessa vez foi o Scorpius que ficou sem entender. E fez uma cara estranha.

– A música, Scorpius – imitei-o. – Eu gosto do ritmo, mas não é meio estranho que ao mesmo tempo em que diz que o compositor diz que vai esquecer a pessoa, ele pensa que não consegue parar de amá-la e assim...

Eu parei de falar porque parecia que a letra da minha vida.

Credo, eu não acredito que eu acabei de pensar isso. Mas mesmo assim, há algum tempo eu faria muita coisa para que os pensamentos sobre o loiro saíssem da minha cabeça, e hoje eu só quero que ele preste atenção em mim.

– Estranho, mas legal – disse ele. – Seria ainda melhor se tivesse mais de uma estrofe.

– Bom, como eu disse anteriormente, ainda bem que a batida é boa.

Scorpius concordou comigo, nós encontramos a professora de voo saindo da sala dos professores e ela confirmou que o treino era da Sonserina.

– O James e aquela cabeça de vento dele – falei para mim mesma, imaginando se o JS achava que era só dizer para mim que o campo era dele e a professora ia adivinhar.

Olhei para o loiro gato do meu lado e, nossa, eu estou passando muito tempo com a Dominique. Loiro gato? Fala sério.

Scorpius sorria para mim.

– O quê? – perguntei.

– Nada demais. Eu só queria saber se você já fez aqueles deveres de transfiguração.

– Ainda não. Não são para depois do feriado de natal? Por quê?

– Eu quero saber se nós podemos fazer juntos. No feriado. E na minha casa. O que você acha?

xxx

**N/A:** Introdução básica, não é? Enfim, gente, é isso. Espero postar antes do fim do ano de novo. E a música que a Rose cantarolou, caso alguém quiser saber é: _Don't Know what to do_, do _Tiko's Groove _feat_. Gosha_.

xxx


	2. He has his father's eyes

**N/A: **E aí, pessoas bonitas. Segue o segundo capítulo de _Rose mentindo descaradamente para Scorpius quando o resto do mundo já sacou que ela gosta do loiro._ É maior que o primeiro e espero que vocês curtam...

**Capítulo 02**

_**His sister**__[mother]__**'s beautiful  
><strong>__**Sua irmã**__[mãe]__**é linda**_

_**He has his father's eyes  
><strong>__**Ele tem os olhos do pai**_

– Ele não percebeu nada. Tem certeza Albus? – perguntei ao meu primo quando chegamos aos portões da Mansão.

– Claro, e não precisa ficar nervosa só porque você vai conhecer sua sogra hoje.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto meu primo sorria.

Os portões foram abertos antes que eu ou o Al fizéssemos qualquer coisa e meu primo passou por eles como se isso fosse totalmente normal. E talvez aqui seja mesmo.

Eu entrei e fiquei imaginando Scorpius crescendo naquele lugar. Comparei o jardim ao parque onde eu brincava perto da minha casa; qualquer criança que ama quadribol acharia que aquele lugar é o paraíso, e no entanto o jardim da frente da casa dos Malfoy consegue ser maior.

– Imaginando você e aquele loiro tonto criando os filhos de vocês aqui?

– Eu não gostaria de morar em um lugar tão grande e…

Droga!

Albus dirigiu-me um olhar triunfante, mas eu continuei sem me abalar:

– E não, eu não estava me imaginando casada e com filhos. Não tenho a cabeça tão nas nuvens assim.

– Ah, você tem. E já percebeu que esse seu sentimento pelo meu amigo faz você agir totalmente diferente do que você é?

– Isso não é verdade – discordei.

– Rose, todos nós sabemos que você odeia usar saias. Lembra o barraco que você fez porque a tia Mione queria que você fosse à festa de natal de saia no quarto ano?

– Claro que sim – respondi sem saber onde ele queria chegar.

– E ela acabou deixando você usar calça e ninguém podia falar que você não estava tão linda quanto a Dominique.

– Valeu, Al – respondi sem graça, porque eu sei que sou bonita, meu pai nunca cansa de falar, mas também não é tanto assim para chamar toda a atenção que eu recebo. – E? – perguntei, porque sei que ele não acabou.

– E agora nós vamos conhecer duas pessoas que ouviram o Scorp falar muito de você, principalmente por causa da sua atitude, e você está de vestido.

Eu abaixei os olhos e senti minhas orelhas esquentarem. Lily e Dominique disseram que todo mundo gostaria da minha roupa e eu vesti esse vestido azul marinho e All Star só para que ele repare. E sempre prometi a mim mesma que não faria coisas que eu não gosto por um garoto. Nem pelo Scorp.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Albus tinha razão.

Quando levantei meus olhos, ele já estava batendo na porta. Uma mulher muito bonita abriu-a e deu um abraço apertado em meu primo.

– Oi, querido – ela disse. – Já estava sentindo sua falta.

– Oi, tia As. Continua gata, hein?

Eu tive que concordar com ele, ela é linda.

– Ela não é para o seu bico, Potter, tire os olhos – disse uma voz vinda de dentro da casa.

Eu vi um homem alto, cabelos claros, como os do Scorpius, que obviamente é o famoso Draco Malfoy. Já ouvi falar muito dele através do meu pai, e do próprio Scorp, ele idolatra os pais.

– Rose? – chamou Al – Você vai ficar aí fora?

Eu dei mais dois passos e passei pela porta. O meu rosto voltou a ficar vermelho porque Astoria e Draco Malfoy estavam me analisando. A Sra. Malfoy deu um passo á frente e disse para o marido:

– Draco, eu tenho que dizer que ele tinha razão. Ela é uma das ruivas mais lindas que eu já vi na vida.

Eu olhei para o lado, querendo saber se ela está mesmo falando de mim. Albus riu e eu continuei travada, morrendo de vergonha.

– Estou falando de você mesma, Rose – continuou a Sra Malfoy. – Você sabe que é muito linda, não sabe?

– Obrigada, sra. Malfoy – olha, não é que eu sei falar?

– Ah não, "sra. Malfoy" é a minha sogra. Eu não vou querer convidá-la para vir aqui novamente se continuar me chamando assim.

– Não liga para ela – disse o Sr. Malfoy. – Minha esposa é assim mesmo. É um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Weasley – ele esticou a mão, eu o cumprimentei, e por pouco não fiquei fora do ar ao olhar nos olhos do sr. Malfoy. São do mesmo tom de cinza que os olhos do Scorpius.

– O prazer é todo meu – eu disse e desviei meus olhos, sorrindo – Mas eu não vou querer voltar aqui se o senhor continuar me chamando de srta. Weasley.

– Essa é a minha prima, tia As – falou Albus enquanto a "tia" ria e o Sr. Malfoy balançava a cabeça.

– Gostei de você, Rose – falou Astoria, e eu não sei dizer o que eu estou sentindo, mas parece que um peso foi tirado de meus ombros. E estou me sentindo estúpida por me preocupar tanto, eles não são meus futuros sogros, nem nada do tipo.

Eu os segui até a sala de estar e a mãe do Scorpius disse:

– Ah, Albus querido, você conhece o caminho. O lanche está sendo servido na sala de jantar e todo mundo já chegou. Draco, meu amor, não vai voltar para o hospital, não é?

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Não, As. Só tenho que olhar uma coisa no escritório. Sem drama, ok?

– Você sabe que eu acho que você trabalha demais – ela fez língua para o marido, enquanto ele se despedia e se retirava, e virou-se para nós – Rose, você pode chamar o Scorp?

O quê?

– Não entendi – falei.

– É que ele ainda está no quarto, vai entender por quê. Primeiro andar, segunda porta à esquerda. Albus, venha comigo.

Albus sorriu, piscou para mim e seguiu Astoria antes que eu retrucasse.

– Mas... – falei, apesar de não ter ninguém para ouvir.

_**And I could tell you**_

_**E eu poderia te contar**_

_**His favorite color's green  
><strong>__**Que sua cor preferida é verde**_

_**He loves to argue**__**  
>Ele adora discutir<strong>_

Eu subi as escadas devagar, afinal vou entrar no quarto do Scorpius pela primeira vez na minha vida. A verdade é que muito idiota estar dividida em um sentimento de vergonha, de êxtase, e vontade de conhecer o lugar onde ele dorme. E agora que admiti esse pensamento, percebi que parece que eu sou uma lunática que roubaria uma cueca do loiro para fazer uma daquelas simpatias trouxas.

Deus me livre disso.

Primeira à esquerda.

Segunda à esquerda.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta.

– Pode entrar – disse a voz do Scorpius, baixa.

– Licença, Scorp – eu disse, abrindo a porta. – A sua mãe pediu para te chamar porque todo mundo…

– Rose! – exclamou ele, batendo a cabeça na cama, ou melhor, em uma das quatro colunas da cama. Pois é, ele dorme em uma cama de casal enorme daquelas antigas com colunas e cortina. Moderníssimo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele está olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma assombração.

Preciso dizer que ele está lindo? Ainda mais sem camisa desse jeito. Percebi que ele ainda estava esperando por uma resposta e falei:

– Sua mãe pediu para te chamar. Desculpa, mas você disse que eu podia entrar.

– Mas eu não achei que fosse você!

– Já pedi desculpas – falei meio na defensiva. Estranho. Por que ele não queria que eu entrasse?

Scorpius fechou os olhos por um segundo e vestiu uma camisa que estava jogada na cama. Durante esse pouco tempo, eu dei uma olhada no quarto e só tenho isso a dizer: Grande, e bagunçado. Bem, é um quarto típico de garotos. Tem meias e blusas espalhadas, uma vassoura está em um canto perto da escrivaninha, e esta está cheia de cadernos.

É um quarto retangular, a parede contrária à porta dá em direção à janela, ou melhor, à sacada, que parece dar para os jardins atrás da Mansão. A cama, igual àquelas dos filmes trouxas do século XVIII, está encostada na parede à esquerda de quem entra, a escrivaninha fica na parede direita, e também duas portas, uma deve dar no banheiro e a outra no closet. A lareira enorme fica ao lado da porta. Tipo, é tudo muito grande. Quase sorri ao ver duas guitarras em cima da cama, entretanto me assustei com o olhar de Scorpius sobre mim.

Procurei por algo errado em minha roupa, mas eu estou até bem arrumada.

– Por que você veio vestida assim? – perguntou ele – Diz para mim que a sua mãe te obrigou a usar esse vestido ou que todas as outras estavam lavando e essa foi a única que sobrou.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer, porque eu me arrumei desse jeito pensando que ele fosse gostar. Eu minto bem, mas decidi ser sincera, ou quase isso:

– Não me faça perguntas que eu não direi mentiras, Malfoy.

Ele revirou os olhos e me pareceu que aquele clima estranho havia se esvaído.

– Eu te fiz uma pergunta, _Rosely_ – meus ombros murcharam, usar aquele apelido contra mim é golpe baixo – e você, como uma boneca, que é o que você está parecendo, vai responder com a verdade – ele enfatizou.

– Bonecas não falam – contrapus.

Ele nem se dignou a responder.

– Tudo bem, sr. Chatíssimo, pode me lançar um _Avada Kedavra_, porque eu escutei a opinião Nick.

– Sério? Eu achei que você odiasse as filosofias femininas da Dominique. E que odiasse vestidos também.

– Eu achei que você só "gostasse" de verde.

Scorpius olhou ao redor e enrubesceu. Que fofo e…

Parei.

Estou dizendo, o cara ama verde. As cortinas da janela são verdes, e as da cama também, apesar dos posters nas paredes, dava para ver que elas também são verdes. É de um verde claríssimo, mas ainda é verde.

– Eu disse que é a minha cor predileta. Quer que eu te empreste uma roupa?

Olhei para ele incrédula e triste. Eu me esforcei para parecer como qualquer outra garota, mas ele ainda acha que eu sou o Al, e que eu visto roupas como as dele?

Scorpius aproximou-se de mim e segurou meu braço.

– Quer discutir o assunto? Você sabe que iríamos ficar a tarde toda aqui e que eu acabaria ganhando. Então seja boazinha, Rosely, porque tem mais garotos aqui e temos que prestar atenção nos livros e não em suas pernas.

Eu revirei os olhos e comecei:

– Isso é ridículo…

Mas o loiro não estava me escutando, ele correu para uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama e tirou uma calça jeans e uma camisa, adivinhe, verde, e me entregou.

Eu suspirei e disse:

– Sério? Será que esqueceu que você sempre se gaba de ser mais alto que eu? Acha mesmo que essa roupa vai servir, idiota?

– A calça é antiga e antes que você diga, não estou achando que você é um dos meus amigos. E nem adianta retrucar, eu já vi você usando a blusa do _Puddlemere United_ do James.

– Eu tinha perdido uma aposta, Malfoy! – exclamei e ele me ignorou.

– Pode usar o banheiro, rápido.

Eu não acredito que o Scorpius está fazendo isso comigo, mas ele disse a verdade. O cara consegue ser ainda mais teimoso que eu, ficaríamos discutindo por horas. Arranquei a roupa da mão dele de cara feia e assim que eu entrei no banheiro(por sinal, bem arrumado), uma voz na minha cabeça falou para eu aproveitar porque nunca mais vou usar uma roupa dele.

Nossa, eu estou ficando cada vez mais pessimista. Eu tirei os tênis e o vestido, vesti a calça e como eu pensei, ficou largo demais. Peguei a minha varinha e apesar de não ser maior de idade, usei um feitiço que a minha avó me ensinou para apertar a calça.

Tudo bem que eu não nunca me importei de usar roupas de meninos, já peguei tantos tênis e camisas de times trouxas do Hugo que ele nem me deixa mais entrar no quarto dele direito, mas eu não sei se acredito que o Scorp me considera como uma garota.

– Rose? – chamou ele – Deu certo?

– Estou vestindo a blusa.

– Rosely.

– O quê? – perguntei sorrindo, porque ele é o único que me chama assim, mesmo sabendo que ele não pode ver.

– Eu não sei porque você aceitou a opinião da sua prima, mas eu gosto quando você usa camisas de time. Eu sei que isso vai soar brega, mas você é muito linda assim, do seu jeito.

Eu não acredito que escutei isso. Terminei de calçar os tênis rapidinho e abri a porta.

Droga!

Não tem ninguém no quarto. Como alguém pode falar aquilo e simplesmente, e simplesmente deixar a pessoa para quem falou(eu) sozinha?

É oficial, eu nunca vou entender os garotos, principalmente se eles forem loiros e morarem em uma casa gigante.

Eu desci as escadas e a Astoria me deu um susto ao me encontrar no fim delas.

– Ah, Rose! O Scorpius me contou o que aconteceu. Não se preocupe, ele vai se desculpar.

– Hã?

Será que ele descobriu que eu estou apaixonada por ele e contou para os pais? Será que o Scorpius está achando que eu sou uma perseguidora tarada?

Espera, então por que ele tem que se desculpar se eu que sou a maluca?

– O vestido, Rose. Ele disse que rasgou sem querer, mas o Scorp nunca toma cuidado com aquelas guitarras dele, não acredito que uma corda solta de uma delas agarrou no seu vestiso. Eu e o Draco vamos ter uma conversa séria sobre responsabilidade com as coisas com o meu filho, mas se você quiser eu arrumo o seu vestido.

– Não precisa sra... Astoria. O Scorpius já me emprestou uma roupa – pelo jeito ele não contou verdade e não entendo por quê. É melhor mesmo só entrar no jogo.

– Tem certeza? – ela me olhou e sorriu – Você apertou a calça?

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Não achei que alguém ainda soubesse fazer isso. Se você quiser, eu te empresto uma roupa de menina, o que acha?

– Não precisa – sorri. – Eu vou dar uma estragada nas roupas do Scorpius porque ele rasgou o meu vestido.

Antes que eu percebesse que não deveria ter dito aquilo, Astoria riu e respondeu:

– Tudo bem, mas cuidado com a blusa, é a preferida dele.

Depois disso, ela me disse onde era a sala de jantar e subiu as escadas. Eu acho que a minha cabeça vai dar um nó com tantas perguntas rondando-a. Primeira e mais importante: Por que o Scorpius mentiu? Eu não faço nem ideia. Cheguei na sala de jantar que era algo como "uau" de tão grande e eu ouvi uma barulheira, pessoas discutindo ou competindo para ver quem falava mais alto. Na verdade, está mais para a segunda opção.

– Gente – chamei.

– Cara, isso é ridículo, nós só queremos estudar – tentou argumentar Albus.

– Será que vocês podem calar a boca? – gritou Scorpius – Todos estão aqui para estudar, caramba, não discutir jogadas de quadribol. Eu chamo quem eu quiser, e não vou deixar ninguém chamar ninguém de traidor. A casa é minha.

– Para alguém que gosta tanto de discussões, você tem uns argumentos bem fracos, Malfoy – falei, fazendo todos olharem para mim – _A casa é minha_? Sério? Nem deu para notar.

Eu achei que ele iria ficar nervoso, mas sorriu.

Não pelo que eu disse, mas por causa da roupa que eu estou usando.

– Ficou bem melhor, não é?

Eu tenho que admitir que sim. Eu sempre preferi usar calças mesmo.

– Ué, Weasley? Mudou de time agora? – perguntou o batedor da sonserina apontando para a camiseta. Eu abaixei os meus olhos e fiquei com vontade de matar o Malfoy, mesmo que ele seja minha alma gêmea e tal. A camiseta, além de verde, tinha escrito de branco: SLYTHERIN.

– Foi mal? – disse-perguntou o cretino do Malfoy – Eu queria ver se você ficava bem de verde.

Eu revirei os olhos e suspirei. Sentei-me ao lado de Albus, que só levantava as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso cafageste de lado.

– Sobre que tipo de traidores estamos falando? – perguntei.

– De qual tipo você se considera? – perguntou a goleira da sonserina, Susan Smith.

– Traidora de sangue – falei sorrindo. – Eu sempre me sinto meio mal quando me sento ao lado de sangues-puros.

Susan teve que rir e disse:

– Você é menos pior do que eu imaginava, Weasley. Enfim, nós, o time, achamos que iríamos treinar hoje e o traidor aqui presente é o Malfoy, que chamou dois inimigos grifinórios.

– Não me coloca nisso, que eu sou apenas um torcedor e um delicioso organizador de festas. Meu único pecado é ser amigo do loiro traidor.

– Valeu, Albus – ironizou Scorpius.

– Sabe, Scorp – comecei, – eu acho que vocês deveriam treinar mais mesmo, a Lufa-Lufa está jogando bem esse ano e vocês tem que ganhar.

Todos, sem exceção, me olharam boquiabertos.

– O quê? É claro que eu quero que vocês ganhem. A Grifinória só vai acabar com a Sonserina se chegarem à final.

– Sonha, Weasley – falou Luke Zabini. – Você acha mesmo que sem o Wood vocês conseguem alguma coisa? Ganharam da Lufa-Lufa por pura sorte. O estúpido do Potter nem é bom artilheiro.

– Olha aqui – falei levantando-me, ele estava à minha frente, do outro lado da mesa – Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, mas se pensar em falar alguma coisa sobre o Jay, o Al ou algum Potter, a sua cara vai ficar tão quebrada que você vai ter sorte se conseguir _enxergar_ um balaço.

– Cai dentro, Weasley – falou Zabini, levantando-se também. Junto com ele, o pessoal do time. Estávamos fuzilando um ao outro.

– Eu agradeço pela proteção, Rose, mas eu tenho uma ideia melhor – interrompeu Albus e viramo-nos para ele.

Foi assim que eu percebi que o Scorpius estava ao meu lado, segurando meu braço e parecendo meio protetor na verdade, mas acho que isso é porque ele estava encostando em mim.

– O perdedor do final recebe a festa depois do jogo no Salão Comunal e os jogadores terão que usar a camisa da Casa adversária por uma semana. Para toda a escola ver.

Albus terminou e nós olhamos para Scorpius. Cara, ele parecia surpreso e envergonhado. Como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado. O loiro tirou lentamente a mão do meu braço e por incrível que pareça, perguntou:

– Rose, o que você acha?

– James. Se ele e você concordarem, eu posso esperar o fim do jogo para fazer o nosso amigo Zabini usar uma blusa da Grifinória.

Albus sorriu. E virou-se para o time de Scorp:

– Eu falo com o meu irmão. Vocês estão dentro?

– Se a gente conseguir estudar em paz agora, sem que vocês pulem na minha Rose, quero dizer, amiga, eu estou dentro, até porque a Weasley aqui já está admitindo a derrota usando minha camisa da Sonserina.

Despois dessa, até o Albus me zoou. E nem estou ligando porque Scorpius disse que eu era _dele_. Tudo bem, amiga dele, mas mesmo assim. Eu fiquei feliz, dá licença?

Ai, Merlin, eu estou ficando maluca. E carente por atenção.

Não sei qual é pior.

_**He sees everything in black and white  
>Ele vê tudo em preto e branco,<strong>_

_**Never let nobody see him cry  
>Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar.<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
>Eu não deixo ninguém me ver desejando que ele seja meu.<br>**_

Eu admito, até que foi divertido estudar com aqueles sonserinos. Eu disse isso aqui em casa e o meu pai quase caiu da cadeira e o tio Harry morreu de rir da cara dele. Durante o jantar naquele dia, contamos sobre a aposta e o Jay aceitou, alegando que assim ele se formaria da melhor maneira possível.

Combinamos de sair dia 30 de dezembro, eu, a Lils, o Hugo, os meus primos e até o Scorpius. Hugo já havia ido para a casa do Al, apesar de estar chovendo nossos planos não foram cancelados e eu estava calçando meus tênis quando ouvi um barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Peguei minha varinha e sorri quando percebi que alguém tinha usado pó de flú e aparecido na lareira da minha casa. O barulho havia se dado porque a lareira estava travada.

– Espera só um instante – falei, sem conseguir ver quem era e liberei a passagem.

Um Scorpius com o cabelo muito bagunçado saiu rápido e sentou-se no sofá de cabeça baixa.

Eu não estou entendendo nada.

– Diz para o Albus que eu não vou sair e você pode, por favor, não ir também? – pediu ele com a voz rouca.

– Scorpius, está tudo bem?

– Por favor, Rose, só não diz que eu estou aqui.

Eu suspirei e liguei para a Lily, dizendo que eu não iria porque por causa de problemas femininos, e que o Scorpius não ia poder ir porque tinha visitas em casa.

Nossa, eu estou até mentindo por causa do cara. Espero que valha a pena.

Aproximei-me do Scorpius, que ainda estava no sofá e de cabeça baixa, ajoelhei-me ao lado dele e levantei seu rosto.

Os olhos cinza estavam vermelhos e as bochechas molhadas. Eu não soube o que fazer, então tomei coragem e dei um beijo rápido no rosto dele. Como eu imaginei, Scorpius parecia estar me vendo pela primeira vez ali.

– Rosely. Eu acho melhor ir embora. Não deveria ter vindo, me desculpe.

Ele se levantou, entretanto eu o segurei pelo braço.

– Não precisa me dizer nada, Malfoy, mas você não vai sair daqui e eu vou ficar com você.

Eu o puxei escada acima e disse:

– Afinal, os amigos são para isso.

Entramos no meu quarto e eu fechei a porta. Um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto do loiro.

– Tem mais pôsteres de quadribol aqui do que no meu quarto – comentou.

Tentei levar na boa e não surtar porque ele está no meu quarto. É porque não se parece com o quarto de uma menina. É tudo azul e na parede contrária à minha cama tem uma escrivaninha e é claro, ao lado, uma estante cheia de livros de quadribol e histórias em quadrinhos. Tirando os milhares de pôsteres nas paredes.

Scorpius virou-se para mim e começou:

– Você deve estar querendo saber...

– Não preciso. Contanto que você não tenha matado ninguém.

Ele quase riu e eu me aproximei, perguntando:

– E então?

– O quê? – o loiro piscou e mais uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto.

– Você matou alguém?

Scorpius sorriu e disse:

– Seria abusar muito pedir que você me abraçasse agora?

Seria muito errado de minha parte aproveitar desse momento?

Porque eu estou aproveitando, mas não da maneira que vocês estão pensando seus pervertidos. Eu só estou abraçando-o forte, na verdade.

Scorpius se separou de mim e nos sentamos na minha cama. Quero dizer, eu sentei, ele deitou a cabeça no meu colo e contou tudo.

Os avós paternos _e_ maternos de Scorpius vieram para passar o natal e o clima já não estava muito bom por esses dias. As discussões pelo modo como Astoria e Draco criaram Scorpius, que de acordo com eles não tinha limites, eram constantes. Draco apenas respirava fundo e Astoria só ouvia. Nunca fazia brincadeira nenhuma, nem sorria. O Scorp está cansado de isso acontecer todo ano, e explodiu com os pais.

– Não precisa dizer que gritei e briguei com as pessoas erradas.

Então ele disse que gritou porque estava muito nervoso, o pai dele gritou, a mãe dele brigou com os dois e começou a chorar. E ela nunca chora. O loiro já havia me falado que ela é sempre forte por ele e Draco. Scorpius também disse que saiu de lá com raiva de tudo e todos, foi até o próprio quarto e apareceu aqui.

Eu sei que as brigas não dizem respeito apenas à criação e ao futuro do Scorp, e que a minha família e a amizade dele com o Albus, que até já saiu na coluna de fofocas do _Profeta_, provavelmente está envolvida, mas se o loiro acha que eu devo ser poupada, eu confio nele.

– Não quero voltar para casa, Rose – disse Scorpius quando já estava quase escurecendo. – Quero ficar aqui.

Eu revirei os olhos.

– Você é um menino muito mimado, sabia? Sua mãe deve estar preocupada.

– Mas eu não quero ir embora. Quero que você fique mexendo no meu cabelo para sempre.

Eu não consegui não sorrir depois dessa.

– Você é uma criança, sabia? – falei.

– Não é verdade. Eu sou quase adulto – a voz dele está embargada, eu não acredito que ele está quase dormindo. – Posso dormir, Rosely? Mexe no meu cabelo.

Fala sério. É claro que pode, Malfoy. Mas eu não disse, só continuei desembaraçando os fios loiros.

– Sabe, Rose, eu não gosto de brigar com a minha mãe – disse ele, fechando os olhos, – e eu não sou criança, tenho quase 17 anos... Eu odeio chorar, odeio mesmo... Mas eu estava muito nervoso e o Albus sabe de tudo, ele é meu amigo...

E parou de falar. Assim, do nada. O Albus já tinha comentado que o Scorp sempre tagarela coisas sem sentido quando está quase dormindo.

Sorri de novo.

E coloquei um travesseiro debaixo da cabeça dele depois de ter certeza que o loiro dormiu. Continuei sorrindo pelo que Scorpius disse. Que ele não gosta que ninguém o veja chorar.

Ah, se esse loiro soubesse.

Eu não deixo ninguém ver o quanto eu desejo que ele seja meu.

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
>Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe tocar violão.<br>I think he can see through everything but my heart  
>Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo,<br>menos do meu coração**_

Eu saí do meu quarto e desci as escadas, dirigindo-me à cozinha. A minha mãe mandou uma carta avisando que vai chegar uma hora atrasada e o papai vai chegar com ela, também vai trazer pizzas. Delícia.

A chuva parou e obviamente vai ser por pouco tempo, mas eu tenho que abusar da minha coruja Nymeria e mandar uma carta. A Astoria provavelmente está ficando maluca de preocupação, talvez com medo de que Scorpius faça alguma besteira, porque eu sei que é isso que os pais fazem, ficam preocupados. Então escrevi uma carta, dizendo que o filho dela está bem, e na minha casa, e que eu vou mandá-lo de volta ainda hoje. Nymeria reclamou e reclamou, mas decidiu levar a correspondência até os Malfoy.

Eu assisti um pouco de televisão, depois eu decidi tomar sorvete enquanto não tem ninguém aqui e eu não tenho que dividir, nem a minha mãe para reclamar dizendo que não é hora disso. Só que assim que peguei o pote e fechei a geladeira, alguém apareceu atrás de mim e gritou, colocando as duas mãos na minha cintura:

– Te peguei!

Eu dei um pulo e quase deixei o meu precioso chocolate com castanhas cair no chão.

Scorpius ainda me segurava pela cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Você estava parecendo uma bruxa das trevas segurando seu maior tesouro. Foi engraçado.

Depois disso ele me soltou, um pouco cedo demais para o meu gosto e... Foco Rose.

Scorpius já estava em uma das cadeiras que ficam de frente da bancada da cozinha.

– Quer? – ofereci porque não sei mais o que dizer.

O loiro pegou a colher da minha mão e começou a tomar sorvete, como se _eu _não quisesse. Sentei-me na frente dele e pigarreei.

O quê?

O pote é meu.

– Eu estou deprimido. Preciso mais que você.

– Até parece – reclamei indignada, e tentei arrancar o sorvete da mão dele.

– Muito bonito. Sobremesa antes do jantar? – disse alguém às nossas costas.

Viramo-nos devagar e a minha mãe estava de braços cruzados, nos encarando.

Scorpius soltou imediatamente o pote e se levantou, foi até a minha mãe, esticou a mão e disse:

– Boa noite, sra. Weasley. É um prazer revê-la. Já nos vimos na casa do Albus, sou...

– Scorpius – disse ela, apertando a mão dele. – Eu me lembro e acredite, ouço muito falar de você. E também sempre me espanto com a semelhança incrível.

– Todo mundo me diz isso. Sou a cara do meu pai. Desculpe vir sem avisar, sra. Weasley.

– Não tem problema. Mas eu gostaria que uma _certa pessoa _me avisasse, porque assim eu prepararia um jantar decente.

Minha mãe me deu uma olhada que diz que teremos uma conversinha mais tarde. Ela odeia não fazer nada especial para as visitas.

– Não se preocupe. Eu tenho que voltar para casa agora.

– Não, você não vai. Por acaso você disse a sua mãe que voltaria nesse momento? – perguntou minha mãe.

– Não, mas eu não _vou _incomodar – falou Scorp, decidido.

– Nunca seria um incômodo – disse mamãe, no mesmo tom que ele, ainda que gentil.

Scorpius suspirou.

– Você é boa, sra. Weasley. Não é à toa que é uma das melhores no Ministério.

Minha mãe riu e eu percebi que estou sendo completamente ignorada.

– Gostei de você, querido.

– Eu vivo para agradar, sra. Weasley.

– Hermione.

– O quê? – ai, eu adoro quando ele faz essa carinha de confuso e ai, por que isso fica acontecendo comigo?

– Não quero que me chame de sra. Weasley, tudo bem? Essa é a minha sogra.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu lembrei que a mãe dele tinha dito a mesma coisa para mim.

– Adorei você, Hermione – falou o loiro sorrindo.

– Ei! Essa frase é minha! – falou meu pai, entrando no recinto e me dando um beijo na testa.

Assim que ele viu o Scorp, parou. E o tonto do Hugo trombou com ele.

Eu olhei para o meu irmão pedindo ajuda, pois eu não tenho ideia de como o meu pai vai reagir. Scorpius adiantou-se e esticou a mão para o sr. Ronald Weasley.

– É bom revê-lo, sr. Weasley.

– Malfoy – falou o meu pai, e retribuiu o cumprimento.

– E as desavenças escolares se perpetuam geração após geração – falou Hugo como um locutor de rádio e Scorpius acabou sorrindo. – Será que você e a Rose vão ter que fugir para se casarem?

Senti o meu rosto esquentar, apesar de querer revirar os olhos porque não era desse tipo de ajuda que eu queria do Hugo.

Minha mãe riu e as orelhas do meu pai ficaram da cor do nosso cabelo, mas ele não disse nada.

Scorpius aproximou-se da bancada onde eu estava sentada, e disse:

– Eu sei que esse tipo de romantismo não é a sua praia, mas que lugar você prefere, Rosely? Las Vegas ou Havaí?

– Las Vegas é bem mais a cara dela – falou a minha mãe.

– Hermione! – exclamou o meu pai, mas ela o ignorou, e continuou:

– Quer que eu reserve as passagens para depois da formatura, Scorpius?

– Se a sua filha aceitar, Hermione, eu adoraria.

– Assim que eu tiver um anel de diamante em meu dedo, e a nova _Nimbus 5000_, eu caso – falei sorrindo.

– Eu só deixo você se casar com a minha mana se me der um carro – acrescentou Hugo.

– Assim vou falir. Infelizmente, eu acho que a gente tem que esperar uns anos, Rosely.

Revirei meus olhos, mas sorri.

– Ah, Malfoy – lembrou Hugo, – você tem que ver os novos modelos de carro da Ferrari... Eu fui à uma feira semana passada com o meu pai e tirei várias fotos, muito maneiro...

Scorpius parou de olhar para mim imediatamente e se direcionou ao Hugo:

– Você só pode estar brincando! Teve uma feira da Ferrari aqui na Inglaterra há alguns dias, e eu nem soube? É claro que eu quero ver as fotos, vamos lá.

Hugo foi em direção ás escadas, e Scorpius pediu licença antes de sair.

Eu gritei:

– Qual é a graça em algo que nem sai do chão?

E o meu irmão gritou de volta:

– É coisa de garotos, Rose. E você é só uma menininha.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta e quis ir atrás dele para matá-lo ou algo assim, mas antes de ir atrás daqueles dois, virei-me para Ronald Weasley:

– Scorp só é parecido com o sr. Malfoy na aparência, pai.

– Deu para notar. Ele gosta de carros, e o quê mais? – falou ele sem olhar para mim.

– No segundo ano, Albus o convenceu que eles formariam uma banda famosa, então Scorpius aprendeu a tocar guitarra. Ah, ele toca piano desde os oito anos também.

Meu pai suspirou e eu fiquei parada, esperando. Minha mãe declarou o óbvio:

– Rose gosta dele, Ron.

– Deu para ver – falou ele, mal-humorado. – Ela vai até _fugir_ com ele!

– Eu amo quando o senhor dá uma de ciumento, sabia? – eu disse.

Depois o abracei e sorri:

– Scorpius é só um amigo.

Infelizmente.

– Rose, pare de ser a princesinha do papai, e diz para os meninos não demorarem.

Eu e o meu pai fizemos língua para ela, e a minha mãe me seguiu em direção às escadas. Eu me virei, curiosa:

–Ele é lindo e inteligente. Ele tem muito da Astoria também ao que me parece.

– Por que você está falando isso? Scorp é só...

– Seu amigo, já sei. O Ron também era só meu amigo na época da escola.

Que tipo de mãe fala uma coisa dessas, simplesmente sai, e deixa a linda filha ruiva toda confusa desse jeito? Vou te contar, hein?

xxx

**N/A:** É isso aí, gente. Peço desculpas se tiver algum erro de português, e espero que vocês tenham gostado da participação especial dos pais da Rose e do Scorpius. O próximo capítulo não deve demorar, e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, por favor.

Bom restinho de ano, que nos Deus abençoe, e que 2015 seja cheio de realizações, livros novos, e boas ideias.

Beijos

xxx


	3. Born on the seventeenth

**N/A:** Oi, pessoas! Sumi, eu sei, e peço desculpas, mas não consegui postar antes. Espero que vocês curtam esse novo capítulo, de verdade.

_**Born on the seventeenth**_

_**Nasceu no dia 17**_

Vai ser a primeira vez que eu verei o Scorpius depois daquele dia na minha casa. Eu espero que o meu pai tenha uma visão melhor dele agora, afinal o loiro gosta de carros e sabe jogar vídeo game.

Cara, às vezes eu me sinto muito estúpida, sabe? Eu nunca fui muito de acreditar em amores de verdade durante a adolescência, e sim, eu acho que a história dos meus pais foi uma exceção à regra, afinal as circunstâncias os obrigaram a crescer mais rápido. Além disso, fico imaginando se alguém que tem tanto a viver, como eu, poderia amar alguém a ponto de querer passar o resto da vida com essa pessoa. Mas eu não sei, sinto que aquele loiro oxigenado é muito mais que um romance de época de escola. Afinal, me apaixonar por ele foi fácil demais.

Eu quero beijá-lo. E muito. Contudo quero que ele só me abrace, e quero discutir quadribol, e ler para ele. Fazê-lo rir e rir com ele, sabe?

Eu sou boba, não é?

– Claro que é, Rose – falou Lily, tirando-me de meus devaneios. – Mas eu também fico toda boba quando vejo o Kurt.

Kurt? De quem essa menina está falando?

– Só por curiosidade, Lils. O que eu falei alto? E quem é esse Kurt? Você não está mais com ciúme do Hugo com a Clarisse?

Lily me fuzilou com os olhos e praticamente cuspiu as próximas palavras:

– Você disse que era uma boba. Eu concordo. O Kurt é um gato da Lufa-Lufa pelo qual eu estou apaixonada. E eu _não _estava com ciúmes do Hugo com aquela coisa loira oxigenada...

– Você quer alguma coisa comigo, Lils? – perguntou o ser loiro atrás de mim.

Lily revirou os olhos.

– Oi, Scorpius – dissemos juntas.

– Essa foi fraca – continuei, quase saindo de órbita por ele ter vindo falar direto comigo, apesar de ter achado a piada horrível. – Você acha que é o único loiro platinado que a gente conhece, Malfoy?

– Talvez não, mas com certeza o mais bonito, não é?

Antes que eu perdesse a fala, ou dizer algo estúpido, vimos o Albus subir em cima da mesa da Grifinória, chamando a atenção de todo o Salão Principal.

– Curtindo o almoço, galera? – perguntou ele, e acho que nunca precisará colocar uma varinha no pescoço para aumentar a voz, de tão alto que ele fala quando quer – Bom, para voltar às aulas com estilo, nada melhor que uma festa, certo?

Começou a gritaria no Salão e muitos murmúrios de concordância. As festas do Albus são as mais famosas. A Lily sorriu e chamou o Hugo, porque eles sempre se divertem juntos. Levei um susto quando o Scorpius se levantou, e chamou o Albus, mandando-o calar a boca. Nem preciso dizer que o meu primo o ignorou, não é?

– Pois é – continuou Albus, abafando a multidão. – Dia 17 desse janeiro é o aniversário do nosso capitão do time da Sonserina, Scorpius Malfoy, e todos os alunos a partir do quarto ano estão convidados, Sala Precisa às 22h. Festa a fantasia com direito a tudo, quero as meninas bem gatas para agradar o aniversariante e só entra se levar presente. Vamos começar o ano de 2023 com o pé direito, valeu?

Depois disso começou os burburinhos, as meninas excitadas e os meninos se programando.

_**Shouldn't I like your walk?  
><strong>__**Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?  
><strong>__**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
><strong>__**Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso memorizado há tanto tempo?  
><strong>_

Eu me levantei para entrar na frente do Scorpius antes que ele acertasse um soco na cara do Al.

– Eu te disse que não queria que ninguém soubesse. _E que eu não quero festa, Potter_ – rosnou o Malfoy. Ai, ele fica lindo nervoso.

Não acredito que pensei isso agora.

Nesse momento.

Ninguém merece.

Concentre-se, Rose.

Eu puxei os dois para um canto, onde espero que ninguém ouça.

– Deixa de ser chato, Scorpius, você está precisando se divertir. Rose, você pode parar de segurar esse idiota oxigenado, porque ele vai ser um bom menino.

Aí que eu percebi que estou praticamente abraçando o Scorp para ele não voar no pescoço do meu primo, e que boa parte do Salão está olhando para gente.

– Você convidou a escola toda... – começou o loiro.

– Só a partir do quarto ano...

– E não vai cobrar nada, não sei onde você vai arranjar tanto dinheiro. Vai roubar seu pai, é?

– Querido Malfoy – disse o Potter. – Só se faz 17 uma vez na vida. E os senhores Draco e Astoria Malfoy estão na Nova Zelândia curtindo o sol e o verão do Pacífico em férias, como um casal sem filhos. É claro que eles se sentiram culpados pelo único herdeiro, e fruto do amor deles passar o aniversário mais importante de todos sozinho – nessa hora eu e o Malfoy reviramos os olhos, imaginando em que universo paralelo Astoria e Draco diriam que Scorpius é o "fruto do amor" deles. – Então eles liberaram um número infinito de galeões para fazer a festa, sem que o melhor amigo Potter aqui se preocupe com as despesas.

– Eu não acredito que você envolveu meus pais nessas ideias ridículas. Eu disse a eles que não me importava sobre a viagem, para eles aproveitarem, e agora você pegou a droga do dinheiro para fazer uma droga de festa.

– Calma, Scorpius – interferi. – Eu sei que o Al exagera, mas pode ser divertido, e você merece.

Albus nem havia se abalado com a súbita explosão do amigo, mas quando eu falei, meu primo só balançou a cabeça, concordando.

– Você vai? – perguntou Scorpius, finalmente se dando conta que nós ainda estamos no Salão Principal.

– Claro, se você for legal, e prometer curtir a festa sem reclamação porque você está fazendo mais escândalo que a ex do Al.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça, e sorriu, mas tanto eu quanto Albus sabemos que ele não terminou.

– Tudo bem, lagartixa albina, sente-se para almoçar e diga suas condições – disse meu primo.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Albus, mas o loiro meteu-se entre nós dois.

– A nossa diretora deixou? E sabia que dia 17 vai dar em uma terça-feira? Duvido que isso vá dar certo.

Albus começou a gargalhar.

– Você acha que eu sou amador, por acaso? É claro que diretora Minerva já liberou, por que você acha que eu já convidei todo mundo? Só estou usando o seu dinheiro, e aniversário como pretexto para fazer a melhor festa que essa escola já viu, e no meio da semana. É tudo pelo espírito escolar, não se sinta tão importante, sonserino.

– Eu sei, Scorp, a modéstia dele é terrível – comentei.

Albus revirou os olhos, mas o Malfoy concordou comigo. É verdade.

– Não exagere nos preparativos, Potter – mandou Scorpius, levantando-se da nossa mesa. – E Rose, faz dupla em Herbologia comigo hoje?

– Claro – sorri.

E fiquei olhando para ele enquanto se dirigia à mesa da Sonserina, sem perceber que dei muito mole.

– Cuidado para não babar na mesa, priminha.

Eu me virei para o chato, filho de uma mãe..._ maravilhosa_, ou Albus, e ele está rindo da minha cara. Idiota.

Eu fiz língua para esse metido à _promoter,_ e me perguntei qual é o problema em gostar do caminhar do Scorpius.

Eu gosto da segurança dele.

Eu gosto do jeito que ele anda. Eu tenho observado por tanto tempo, e não me canso de vê-lo andando, às vezes com as mãos nos bolsos ou com aquela pose de quem não liga para nada. Às vezes, dirigindo-se rápido para o jantar.

Eu gosto dele. Não tem jeito.

_**He'll never fall in love  
><strong>__**Ele nunca vai se apaixonar  
><strong>__**He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
>Ele jura, enquanto corre seus dedos através de seu cabelo<strong>_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**Eu rio, porque espero que ele esteja errado...**_

A única coisa que eu fiz nos dias que separaram o anúncio do Albus, e o aniversário do Scorp foi treinar e estudar. E treinar mais, porque a aposta subiu à cabecinha do James, e ele está planejando fazer o anúncio principal para a escola toda durante a festa. A única vez que eu conversei com Scorpius mesmo, o Albus estava com a gente, uma semana antes do aniversário.

E o meu primo queria a minha ajuda com a festa linda que ele está organizando.

– Sabe Rose, você é ótima em organização, nem sei por que você não é a capitã do time da Grifinória, afinal Rose Weasley nasceu para brilhar...

Scorpius sussurrou ao meu lado:

– O que isso tem a ver com ser boa em organização?

– Então você também não entendeu? – sussurrei de volta, e ele riu.

Al parou de falar, e eu perguntei:

– O que você quer?

Ele fez cara de ofendido.

– Por que você acha que eu quero alguma coisa, Rose, amor da minha vida? Não posso te elogiar, linda?

Revirei os olhos e continuei:

– Claro que pode, Potter, mas seja direto.

– Você vai me ajudar, não é?

– Na terça, não.

– Segunda? – pediu ele com uma carinha que convenceria a tia Ginny num passe de mágica. Como eu já estava esperando um pedido como esse porque eu sou a única prima dele que diz "sim" sem pensar, afinal não me preocupo muito com a roupa que devo vestir, e por isso fico disponível nas vésperas das tais festas, não vejo problema em ajudar. Mas nos meus termos.

– Depois do jantar, e no domingo à tarde.

– Só isso, Rose? E no sábado?

– Não. Tem treino.

– Eu vou matar o James por ficar te ocupando assim.

Revirei os olhos e olhei para o Scorpius, ele começou:

– Eu ofereço a minha ajuda...

– Não quero você, Malfoy, e não adianta insistir, só vai ver o resultado.

– Mas aqui, Albus – disse eu, mudando de assunto, – vai ser mesmo festa a fantasia? Que clichê.

– E daí? – disse ele – Todo mundo gosta de festa a fantasia e o Scorpius nunca foi a uma.

– Sério? – perguntei surpresa – Mas e aquela que teve há três anos no Ministério?

– Eu estava viajando com os meus pais – respondeu Scorpius.

– Eu não fui também – falei. – A gente foi visitar o tio Carlinhos na Romênia.

– Viu, Rose? Você está reclamando, mas os dois nunca foram a festas desse tipo. Agora vão se divertir crianças, porque eu tenho trabalho para fazer – Albus empurrou a gente, e virou em um corredor que dava na cozinha.

Eu e Scorpius sorrimos um para o outro.

– Ele é uma figura, não é? – comentou o Malfoy.

Concordei e rimos.

– E aí? Com que roupa você vai, Rose?

– Você acha que me deixariam entrar se eu fosse de trouxa? – perguntei.

– Eu te deixo entrar. O aniversário é meu, não é?

– Claro. E você? Como vai?

– Não decidi ainda. E nem sei para quê isso tudo só para ficar com uma garota.

– O quê? – perguntei surpresa, e decepcionada. O Al estava fazendo isso para o Scorp ficar com alguém?

– Você não sabia que a Katherine nunca foi a uma festa fantasia?

– Quem? Aquela menina da Sonserina? A única ruiva que não é uma Weasley dessa escola? – perguntei triste.

– Exatamente.

– Quer dizer que o Al vai te ajudar a ficar com essa garota na festa porque é um clima que ela gosta?

– O quê? Fala sério, Rose, é o Albus que quer ficar com ela. Ele sabe que eu gosto de… Quero dizer, eu não gosto de ninguém.

Eu suspirei aliviada, e sorri.

– O meu primo é exagerado, acho que é síndrome de irmão do meio. Gosta de chamar atenção. Então essa festa não é pelo espírito escolar, nem para você, é para a Katherine. Os Potter sempre tem que ficar com as ruivas? – ri – Estranho.

– Pois é. Bom, isso é a cara dele – falou Scorpius. – Essas pessoas apaixonadas sempre exageram, e fazem besteira.

Só balancei a cabeça, concordando.

– Eu estou te dizendo… – começou ele, passando os dedos pelo cabelo loiro – Eu nunca vou me apaixonar.

"_Quero dizer, eu não gosto de ninguém." _

"_Eu nunca vou me apaixonar."_

O quê?

Eu parei de andar, e depois pisquei umas duas vezes voltando à realidade porque Scorpius estava estralando os dedos na minha frente.

– Tudo bem, Rose? Você parou de repente…

Eu comecei a rir.

– Preocupe-se apenas consigo mesmo, Malfoy – falei. – Sabe que essas pessoas que dizem que nunca vão se apaixonar são as primeiras que se casam.

– Isso só acontece nos contos de fadas.

Eu apenas sorri, e dei uma desculpa esfarrapada para ir para o Salão Comunal. Eu devo estar passando muito tempo com a Lily, é ela que acredita em comédias românticas, não eu. Argh! Quero socar muito alguém agora.

Eu estou apaixonada, quase fazendo besteiras, e ele diz que não vai se apaixonar. Nem por mim, nem por ninguém. Pois é, sorte no jogo, porque quadribol é comigo mesmo, e azar com loiros. Ou algo do tipo.

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle  
>Então, eu coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre.<strong>_

– Lily, você quer ajuda? – perguntei ao entrar no quarto dela depois das aulas de terça-feira, e depois de ter dado uma passadinha na cozinha também. A Lily estava saindo do banheiro, e o quarto está uma loucura. As meninas estão jogando roupas umas nas outras, e brigando pelo espelho, mesmo que ainda falte três horas para o início da festa. Eu prefiro encarar a equipe _Falmouth Falcons _sozinha, e olha que eles são famosos por arrebentar os adversários.

– Oi, Rose! – exclamou minha prima – Só vou pegar a minha fantasia e a gente se arruma no seu quarto.

– Tudo bem.

As meninas do quarto da Lils me cumprimentaram, e estão perguntando o que elas podem esperar da festa. E o que vai ser servido. E se um kit para cuidar de vassouras é um presente legal. E se tudo está mesmo perfeito. E como a comida vai ser servida. Ainda bem que, antes que eu enlouquecesse aqui, ou respondesse qualquer pergunta, a Lily disse para as garotas se acalmarem, e conseguiu me tirar de lá.

Eu imaginei que o meu quarto estaria todo bagunçado também, por isso não entendi por que a minha prima queria ir para lá, mas assim que entramos, percebi o que está acontecendo.

O meu quarto estava vazio, exceto pela Dominique, e isso explica porque as outras garotas saíram. A loira monopoliza tudo que toca.

– Rose – falou Nick, – você vai como jogadora do _Harpies_?

– Eu ia – respondi. – Mas o Jay já vai como jogador profissional.

– E você, Lils? – perguntou a loira.

– Pirata.

– Adorei. Eu te ajudo a se arrumar. O que você vai fazer, Rose?

– Como você tirou as meninas do quarto, Nick? – perguntei.

– Não se preocupe, eu não chutei ninguém, só mandei aquelas vacas passearem, com mais educação do que elas mereciam, priminha. O quarto é nosso, não é?

Revirei os olhos.

– Não é _só_ nosso.

– Deixa isso para lá, ruiva, e me diz se eu vou precisar salvar a sua pele.

– Não, _loira_. Eu vou pegar uma roupa de gangster com o Jay, e apertá-la.

– O quê? – perguntou Lils – Você vai com roupa de menino?

– Não se preocupe, Lils, euzinha aqui já sabia que a Rose ia precisar da minha ajuda, então vou dar um jeito na roupa dela – Dominique disse enquanto mexia no próprio malão – Nem parece que nós temos a mesma idade, Rose. Você não entende nada de moda. É um desperdício, sabia? Ter esse corpo, esse rosto, esse cabelo, e viver jogando bola igual a um moleque.

Eu ignorei os resmungos da Nick enquanto a Lily ria dos comentários dela, e saí em direção ao dormitório dos meninos.

Como eu esperava, aqui ninguém está se arrumando. O Albus nem apareceu ainda e o Jay está jogado na cama, lendo um livro de quadribol.

Os meninos no quarto dele me cumprimentaram e apenas sorriram para mim. Eu tenho que comparar com o modo como fui recebida no quarto da Lily, os garotos são muito mais tranquilos.

– James – falei. – Por que você não quer ir de gangster mais?

– Ah, Rose, o Albus tinha dado a ideia, mas eu fui assim naquele natal do Ministério.

– Entendi. E então? Onde está a sua roupa?

– No malão.

– E você não vai pegar para mim? – perguntei sorrindo, e esperando a gentileza.

Ele suspirou e se levantou da cama. Eu fui até a cama dele, sentei e peguei o livro que ele estava lendo. É sobre jogadas de quadribol e o meu primo riscou várias páginas, acrescentando comentários e os nomes dos jogadores do nosso time. Procurei saber na primeira página se o livro é da biblioteca, esse era o meu medo, Jay sabe que não pode riscá-los. Felizmente, o livro é dele.

– Você não achou que eu iria riscar um livro da escola, não é? – perguntou meu primo de braços cruzados, próximo a mim.

Eu ri.

– Eu esperava que não.

– Olha, a tia Mione me ensinou a cuidar deles direito, sabia? – brincou ele.

– Ela ia ficar desolada se acontecesse o contrário.

James se sentou ao meu lado, tirou o livro das minhas mãos, e colocou um embrulho e um chapéu cinza escuro com risca de giz no meu colo.

– Muito obrigada, Jay. Tem certeza de que você não vai precisar mais dessa roupa?

– Absoluta, mas você vai mesmo usá-la?

– Claro – respondi. – Vai ficar legal!

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

– Ah, quer dar umas olhada nas minhas novas ideias para o time?

Tirei o chinelo e cruzei as pernas em cima da cama dele. O Jake, um dos batedores do nosso time, aproximou-se também e a gente começou a discutir o que o James tinha em mente.

– O que vocês acham? – perguntou ele, ao me mostrar uma nova tática para os artilheiros.

– Eu achei ótimo – falou Jake. – É antiga e a Grifinória vai surpreender com essa.

– É muito boa, mas não vai supreender – discordei. – Scorpius usou-a contra a Corvinal. Ele tem estudado tanto quanto você para ganhar essa bendita aposta, Jay.

– Droga! – exclamou meu primo. – Ainda bem que você presta atenção nas jogadas dos adversários.

Eu sorri, deixando-os acreditar que eu presto atenção nos jogos e não no capitão do time. É menos constrangedor.

– Ainda bem que você _vai _aos jogos. Eu só durmo até mais tarde – disse Jake.

Nós rimos e continuamos conversando. Eu já mencionei que adoro garotos? Eles são divertidos e não se preocupam com muita coisa, só o básico. E tenho certeza que eles não fazem essa cara feia que a Dominique está fazendo na porta do quarto agora.

Eu sorri sem-graça para ela e só assim os meninos perceberam que ela está aqui. E estão tentando segurar a risada. A Nick está enrolada em um robe roxo grosso e com bobes no cabelo todo.

– Era para você demorar 05 minutos – começou ela, estressada, – e não 35, garota.

– Eu me distraí, Nick, mas ainda faltam mais de duas horas para a festa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Anda, vamos sair daqui.

Eu dei de ombros, peguei a roupa de gansgter e sorri, me despedindo dos meninos enquanto eles tentavam não rir muito.

– Podem rir, seus idiotas – falou a minha prima. – Na festa, vocês vão morrer para ficar comigo.

– Eu não – comentou James como quem não quer nada.

– Ah, é mesmo. Esqueci que você vai passar a festa toda levando foras da Alice Longbottom.

Depois disso, o James fuzilou a Dominique com os olhos e os caras riram abertamente. Nós saímos do dormitório deles e a Nick foi reclamando de mim até chegarmos ao nosso quarto. A Lily passava a própria roupa e só me mandou tomar banho.

– Eu pensei em apertar a calça e a camisa primeiro – falei.

– Você faz isso depois – disse a loira, – já está atrasada.

Eu suspirei, mas decidi não retrucar e entrei no banheiro.

Quando saí, peguei a Dominique segurando um short de cintura alta.

– Achei que você usaria um vestido – comentei.

– E vou, isso é a calça do James. Ou era.

Um alarme soou na minha cabeça e eu tomei o short da mão dela, nervosa.

– Por que você fez isso, Dominique? – Eu olhei para o lado e as partes da calça estavam jogadas no chão e na minha cama – Eu não vou conseguir consertar direito a tempo! Que droga!

Eu não acredito. Lily, por que você deixou?

– Você vai ficar mais bonita asssim, calma amiga.

– Fala sério, Lils. É lógico que não – contrapus. –Eu queria paracer alguém perigoso, e com uma coisa desse tamanho, eu sei lá. Gangsters não usam roupas curtas. Será que eu posso ir vestida de trouxa?

– Não! – gritaram Nick e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

– Rose, lembra quando aqueles idiotas da Lufa-Lufa me xingaram o ano passado?

– Claro, Dominique – falei, ainda nervosa, e sem entender porque ela estava introduzindo esse assunto – O que que tem?

– Eles estavam mexendo comigo e falando coisas que a minha boquinha linda não ousa pronunciar e você chegou, mandou-os calar a boca, deu um soco em um deles tão bem dado que o cara perdeu um dente e você ficou em detenção.

– Eu sei, e daí? O idiota merecia até mais que isso. O Scorpius até falou que eu deveria ter socado o retardado no estômago que a minha mão doeria menos.

– Você me ajudou naquele dia, me deixe te socorrer hoje? Por favor, te garanto que ninguém vai falar do short porque você vai usar uma bota acima do joelho.

– Acho que não é uma boa ideia – falei meio com medo da minha prima. Eu não quero virar cobaia, mas sei que também não vai adiantar resistir muito. – Eu não consigo andar com um salto de 20 centímetros, Nick – tentei justificar.

– O salto só tem 10 centímetros, Rose – falou ela como se não fosse nada. Talvez para ela não seja nada mesmo.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

Não sei como ela pôde comparar a surra que eu dei naquele Lufa-Lufa com picotar a minha roupa e me encher de maquiagem. Fala sério, né?

– Ninguém merece, mas tudo bem – falei, suspirando. – Hoje eu vou ser a sua Barbie em tamanho real, Dominique. Só me deixe dormir pelo menos uma hora e você tem que prometer não exagerar, ok?

– Eu nunca exagero – disse ela, trocando olhares super estranhos com a Lils, que estava vestindo uma saia preta e uma blusa branca.

– Tanto faz – falei, indo para a minha cama antes que ela mudasse de ideia.

xxx

**N/A:** E aí? Gostaram? E o que esperam que aconteça nessa festa? Deixem reviews, porque eu vou adorar saber o que acharam da Nick, da Lily, e do James, e o que esperam da fic.

Beijos

Andie

xxx


End file.
